


Thirsty Days of MaineWash: NSFW Challenge

by Ashley_vh



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 days otp nsfw challenge, 30 or more chapters of pure smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post about the 30 days NSFW challenge, so I decided to give it a shot.  Plus, Mainewash could always use more smut.</p>
<p>The prompts are listed after the chapter titles.  Probably not going to be updated every day, but will (hopefully) be updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slumber: Cuddles (Naked)

It had only been an hour or so since he left Wash in bed.  He wasn’t planning on being gone for too long, just a quick sparring session with Carolina after she had a particularly frustrating argument with South. 

She had called for him about three minutes after he pulled out of Washington.  And he knew that once Carolina asked for him, she’d come looking for him if he didn’t answer her quickly. 

Something told him that she might be a little irked if she found him balls deep in her baby brother.

So he pulled himself away from David’s warm bed and let Carolina work out her frustrations in the training room with him.  He wasn’t particularly sore or hurt in any way, but he really wanted to curl up with David and sleep until breakfast tomorrow.

Maine carefully pushed open the bedroom door, taking care to be as quiet as possible in case David was still asleep. 

It’s a good thing too, because David was stretched out in bed, lying on his stomach with his blond head resting on the pillows.  His body was calm, breathing lightly, loose with sleep and orgasm in the cool night air.  Maine could practically see the goosebumps on the man’s shoulders and legs around where the thin sheet covered his hips. 

He took the opportunity to admire Wash.  The younger man was usually so active, never still, always running from one place to another.  He only settled in times like these: when he’s with Maine, thoroughly fucked out and sleeping.

Maine didn’t turn on the light—he could see plenty without it—and the barely there glow from the low light around the base of the wall bathed David in a warm almost-blue tint, his normally firm and toned muscles looked soft and practically begged Maine to put his mouth on him.  Wash’s eyelashes cast long shadows across his freckled cheekbones and the man’s lips were barely parted, showing tiny glints of teeth.  He looked like an angel.

It was all Maine could do not to charge over, tangle his fingers in David’s soft blond hair, and fuck him awake.

Instead, Maine carefully removed his armor, piece by piece, setting it on the table across the room from the bed, making sure to make no noise that would wake David from his slumber.  He ignored the growing desire in his belly as he unzipped the body suit and left it in a pile on the floor beside Wash’s.

Very carefully, never taking his eyes off David’s sleeping face, he padded over to the bed, pausing just beside the man’s form.  Wash didn’t stir as Maine carefully pulled the sheet off his body, exposing his lover’s bare skin to the air. 

Maine couldn’t help himself as he ran his fingertips down David’s body, from smooth shoulder to his slim hips and lower, keeping his touch feather light. His skin was so smooth, pale from lack of sunlight, and held the marks of their lovemaking for _days_ after Maine sucked the bruise onto his skin. 

When Maine skimmed over the man’s hip, where Maine had gripped tight enough to leave marks, David stirred, letting out a sound between a groan and a moan that went straight to Maine’s dick.

David’s eyes slowly blinked up at him.  “You’re back.”  His voice was warm, heavy, and happy as he turned, opening his arms for Maine. 

Maine slid in bed beside him and Wash wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

He buried his face in the space between Maine’s neck and shoulder for a split second before pulling in with a wrinkled nose, “You stink like sweat,” David said.

“Blame Carolina,” Maine said quietly, not letting him say anything else before wrapping his arms around David’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.  He pulled the blankets back over their waists, blocking the cool air from his lover’s skin.

After a few seconds of slow kissing, David pulled back, letting Maine trail kisses down his jaw to his neck.  “How was training?”  he asked, leaning his head back to give Maine more room.

Maine hummed against David’s skin, leaning up only a little to speak, “Your sister couldn’t even tell I fucked you an hour ago.” 

The response was immediate.  David groaned and pushed at Maine’s shoulders, pushing Maine’s lips away from his neck.  “Don’t talk about those two things in the same sentence.”

“What’s the matter, David,” Maine said, batting away David’s light pushes and pulling him closer again, “does talking about Carolina make you uncomfortable?”

“Of course it does.” He said, still half heartedly pushing at Maine.

Maine carefully bit at David’s neck, just like he knew he liked.  “Maybe she did know,” he said, rolling the skin between his teeth until there would be a small bruise.  “Maybe that’s why she hit so hard.”

“Stop!”  Wash said with a little laugh, squirming in Maine’s grip.

He continued like David hadn’t spoken, “of course,” he pressed his body against the younger man’s and sliding his hands down Wash’s torso, “She never holds back, so who knows.” 

“Maine, knock it off!”  David said, grabbing Maine’s hands and pushing them away.  “talk about a mood killer,” he said, more to himself than Maine.

Maine propped himself up so his hips were pinning Wash’s to the bed, giving him the special smile reserved only for moments like these.

“Just for that,” David said, smiling up at Maine, “I’m going back to sleep.” He wiggled, rubbing his partner’s growing erection against his thighs as he turned over and faced away from him.

“Aww,” Maine said, following David to put a hand on his bare hip. “Don’t be like that.”

Wash curled up away from Maine, pulling away from the wandering touches.

Maine pressed up behind David, trailing his fingers up his skin and peppering little kisses along David’s freckled back.

“No, don’t even think about it.”  He said when Maine’s hands trailed to his belly.

He knew that Wash was hard—he felt it when they first kissed that night—but he still pulled back.  If David wanted to play this game, then he could play along.

For a little while.

Maine pressed himself along Wash’s back, their hips pressed together.  His lover’s breathing wasn’t sleep-regular, but he was pretending to sleep.  So Maine slowly rolled his hips against David’s, making the smaller man’s breath hitch.

They went on like that for a few moments, Maine slowly rutting against Washington until he abandoned all pretence of sleep.  Until David gripped Maine’s arm, leaving little crescent moon fingernail marks on his skin and pushed back.  His voice was a little breathless as he forced out a single word “ok.”


	2. Interruptions: Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/21/15

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Wash said, breaking their kiss and pulling at the zipper on Maine’s body suit as he was shoved against the wall just hard enough to force a little breath from his lungs.

Maine kissed him again, hard and demanding as he pulled the zipper down and shoved the bullet-proof material off Wash’s shoulders and down around his waist.  Rough, warm hands slid along everywhere on Wash’s body, tweaking a nipple and pulling their hips together.

Wash moaned, throwing his head back against the wall, hard.  “God, Maine,” Wash said, digging his fingers into Maine’s shoulders as teeth bit into his skin, “ _fuck_ if you don’t hurry up—”

His lover grabbed the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up until he could wrap his legs around Maine’s hips and cling as he was carried to the bed.  His lips found Maine’s almost instinctually as he wrapped his arms around Maine’s shoulders.

Maine all but threw him on the bed so Wash bounced on the bed a little.  Before Maine could even pull his body suit off completely, Wash surged up and pulled Maine down on top of him with a little _oof_ that was swallowed by Maine’s lips.

Wash wiggled under Maine’s hands as he stripped his body suit down to around his ankles as Wash pushed Maine’s suit off his hips and tried to wrap his legs around Maine’s hips, but the bodysuit was still caught around his ankles.  So Wash tangled his fingers in Maine’s dark hair and opened his legs as much as he could, grinding their crotches together.

It was _filthy_. 

Maine’s tongue licked into Wash’s mouth, making warm sensations spread through Wash’s body as they kept kissing and grinding against each other—

_15 minutes to take-off, I repeat 15 minutes to take off._

They froze against each other at the voice piercing through the room.

“Do we have time?”  Wash whispered against Maine’s mouth. 

Maine pulled back and pressed his forehead against Wash’s collar bone, making him shiver from the warm breath on too sensitive skin. 

“Probably not.”  Maine said, pushing off Wash’s body.  He left Wash on the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Maine pull his suit back up over his ass. 

After a second, Wash fell back against the bed and stared at the plain white ceiling as he tried to control his breathing.  He felt his pulse beat against his skin.

Before he could even pull up his bodysuit, Maine was on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did well on my finals (All A's) and so I rewarded myself by writing this quickie. It's just something short and quick, but the next chapter will have a bit more substance and plot: The prompt is "The First Time"

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://ashley-vh.tumblr.com/


End file.
